CG07 R is for Retribution
by Miz Em
Summary: Summer 2007 Alphabet challenge at the Numb3rs Forum. Sequel to F is for Femme Fatale. AU, after Janus List. This is the 7th in what I hope will eventually be a series of 26. Q is for Quagmire is the 1st. There will be no further updates to this piece.


Summer 2007 Alphabet challenge at the Numb3rs Forum. Sequel to F is for Femme Fatale. AU, after Janus List. This is the 7th in what I hope will eventually be a series of 26. Q is for Quagmire is the 1st. There will be no further updates to this piece.  
--

"Here to gloat?" Ex-Director John Breston asked bitterly when he saw Steele standing at the doorway of the prison's visiting room. He was waiting to see his wife, who had been incarcerated as a result of Steele's intervention. "Isn't it enough that Lacey's in prison, and I've stepped down from the FBI? What more do you want from me?"

"It was your choice to step down as Director. And I don't want anything from you, I never have." His usual calm and equanimity deserted him, as it always did when he faced his elder brother. Steele paused for a moment and fought for control. "But you have to admit that it's the very height of irony that you, who harps on doing every single thing by the letter of the law, ends up being the one trying to sweep a crime under the rug." Well, at least he wasn't shouting. Not yet anyway. Discussions like these had always degenerated into shouting matches in the past, and Steele saw no indication that this time would be any different.

"Lacey didn't hurt him!" Breston said, fiercely. "There was no need for something this drastic!"

"She hadn't hurt him yet," Steele retorted, "Who knows what she would have done?" His voice softened at the pain in his brother's face. "Perhaps it might have been different if she'd continued the treatment."

"Or if I'd been there for her." Wearily, Breston dropped his face into his hands, shoulders slumping forward in defeat.

Unused to seeing his brother's vulnerable side, Steele struggled for something to say. Awkwardly, he tried to console him, "If the doctors couldn't help her..." he trailed off when he saw the flash of defensive anger in his brother's eyes and sighed. "I didn't come here to fight with you."

There was a moment's silence, and the two men faced each other.

Steele felt the ache of loss each time he looked at Breston. He was the spitting image of their father, the only father Steele had ever known, and, as far as Steele was concerned, the epitome of what a father should be. Steele had never been treated as anything but a beloved son. He had found out later his biological father had gone to fight in the Vietnam War, unknowingly leaving a pregnant fiancée behind, and had died fighting for his country. His mother had met Breston's father while he was recovering from the loss of his wife. They'd eventually married while both Steele and Breston were very young. The two of them had found out much later that they weren't blood brothers, right about the time they had started to develop opposing ideologies. They should have known, really, after all, they didn't look anything like each other.

Breston heaved a quiet sigh bringing Steele back to the present, "I didn't mean to be antagonistic either. In a way, it's almost a relief. It's been eating away at me since that guy ended up almost dying in the hospital." Breston raised his head to meet Steele's eyes with determination in his own. "I have to thank you for that, at least."

Thrown by the unexpected admission, Steele could only stare at his brother.

A ghost of a smile tugged at Breston's lips, "Have I really been that hardheaded that something like that would surprise you?"

Steele raised an eyebrow.

"On second thought, don't answer that," Breston replied wryly. "Why _**did**_ you come here today?"

"Someone's made off with all your files including the one on Lacey's last victim," Steele said quietly. "Miller, the acting director, didn't seal your office in time."

Breston groaned, "So be prepared for all of it to hit the fan."

"Yes." The single word seemed stark and brutal, Steele reflected, but he didn't know what else he could do. He had tried to tell himself that his unyielding brother deserved all of this, but even before the conversation today, he knew he could not let him sink without at least trying to help.

"I understand that you took the case into your department so that I could not cover it up for Lacey again." Despite his best efforts, Breston could not keep the bitterness out of his voice. "And I did the best thing I could do for the Bureau, and that was to step down. I don't see what else anyone could accomplish with my old case files."

"They could bring into question the validity of all your decisions. And they could demand that she be brought to trial for the man she killed."

Breston spun around, "What?"

"You didn't know." Steele said slowly, eyes narrowing.

"I would never have hidden a murder," Breston's eyes flashed. "The other guy ended up in the hospital but he didn't die!"

"The file was on the list that Miller gave me. I looked at the copies of the hospital records for all the victims. One died. Dane Harris, he was twenty-two with a dancing career ahead of him." Steele's narrowed gaze hardened.

"What do you mean 'all the victims'," Breston's own eyes narrowed. "There was one before this one."

"There were seven before this one." Steele said quietly. "Someone is playing games with you." _And I don't like it one bit._

"Seven!" Breston was aghast. "No wonder you took matters into your own hands," he said bitterly.

"And I'm about to do it again," Steele's wintry gaze did not bode well for whoever perpetrated this.

Breston met Steele's eyes and smiled faintly. For once, the two brothers were in accord.

--

"Let me get this straight. You want my father to press charges against Breston's wife." Don stared at Steele as though he were from another planet. Steele had approached him in the bullpen late in the evening, when it was quiet and most people had gone for the day.

"You wanted justice."

"Why press charges now?" Don asked flatly.

"The investigation would come to my office. We would re-open all the cases against Lacey Breston. Then it would all be open and above board. The courts would decide, and justice will be served."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before. Even said it myself a time or two." Still suspicious, Don became impatient. "Why do you really want to re-open the cases?"

"It's the best thing to do," Breston said quietly, from the doorway.

Don turned startled eyes to him, "Director Breston."

"Director no longer," Breston's lips twisted bitterly. "Not even Agent any more." He came in and sat where Don had politely indicated. He smiled faintly at Don's questioning glance, and waved a hand for Steele to continue.

"Breston only knew about one of his wife's victims," Steele explained. "The current thought is that someone started hiding her subsequent victims from him, perhaps because he had already hidden the first one. Unfortunately, the severity of the incidents had accelerated, to the point where one of her victims died."

"So?" Don couldn't decide if he should laugh or cry at the knowledge that the Director of the FBI had tried to hide a crime.

"So," Steele said patiently, "The files on those cases that Breston didn't know about were stolen from his office before the acting director sealed the office. Presumably, they had Breston's falsified approval on them."

_Approval to hide his wife's crimes from the public eye,_ Don thought to himself, sick now with the realization of where this could go. "I don't see how launching an investigation helps him in any way."

"The plan is to find the person behind all of it," Breston said quietly.

"Whatever the cost to your reputation?" Don demanded.

"Whatever the cost." Breston said firmly.

"I want my team on this investigation. Even if it's only to assist," Don insisted.

"And you'll get your dad to press charges?" Steele insisted in turn.

"He will if I ask him to."

"It won't be pretty," Steele warned him.

"Is it ever?" Don asked bitterly.

--

The next day, Don broke the news to Megan and David.

"He wants your dad to press charges?" Megan was stunned.

"That's what he said. We'll be helping with the investigation. He hasn't said whom on his team will be investigating, but I assume Colby will be one of them," Don was surprised at how open he was to that, perhaps he was starting to accept Colby's reasons after all.

"I don't understand what he gets out of this," Megan said slowly. "I can't see where it does Breston any good."

Don shrugged, "It gets everything out in the open. They want to find out who is behind hiding Lacey Breston's crimes."

"Why would he help Breston?"

_Megan's like a pit bull when she has an idea in her head,_ Don thought with some amusement. "I haven't quite figured that out. But if it helps the FBI in any way, I'm for it."

"I just don't get the about face."

Don grinned as Megan muttered to herself on her way back to her desk. He glanced at David. "You're being awfully quiet about it all."

David shrugged, "Ours not to question why, and all that."

"Yeah, right. That and you're looking forward to working with Colby again," Don said with amusement. Wild horses would never drag it out of him, but he missed Colby's wisecracks too.

"Well, yeah." David said with a sheepish grin. "It'll be like old times. Especially with Liz gone." David winced when a dark expression crossed Don's face. "Sorry," he muttered and headed quickly back to his own desk.

On the other side of town, Steele was having an easier time of it.

"How did you know that the files were missing?" A slight frown creased Colby's brow.

"We did manage to get an inventory, before Miller forgot to seal the office," Steele was not happy with the acting director. "So we at least have the names of the victims. We'll have to piece them all back together from hospital records, police reports, anything we can get our hands on."

"So, should we ask why we're doing this?" Sean asked mildly.

"No," Steele replied curtly. He didn't bother to look at Luke. He knew Luke would not divulge that he and Breston were brothers.

"Okay." It didn't faze Sean, he really hadn't expected an answer. He just liked to push the envelope with Steele. "Same deal? Colby and myself working directly with Don and his team?"

Steele's eyes narrowed on Sean, "She's been transferred to DC."

A flash of pain crossed Sean's face, "I didn't realize she was going so far," he murmured.

At the looks of surprise and sympathy on the other two men's faces, Steele relented, "Yes, you and Colby will be working with Don and his team. I thought Luke and Désirée could work it on our end." Steele turned to Luke, his voice softening, "Will you be alright with that? She's between cases, and I could use the help."

Luke smiled faintly and nodded. "I'm sure she'll be able to get more out of the local police than I ever could," he murmured.

Colby grinned to himself as they left to their separate tasks. Hannah would be very interested in hearing that Luke looked almost pleased to be working with Désirée.

--

"Oh, Hannah!" Désirée breathed reverently. She was primping in front of a mirror in Hannah's jewelry store again, this time with a blue lace agate necklace that Hannah had just finished for her. "It's magnificent!"

"That's what you said last time," Hannah teased Désirée, but the artist in her was pleased.

Désirée laughed, "I need a new vocabulary." Reluctantly, she let Hannah unclasp the necklace. While Hannah boxed the necklace, Désirée murmured, "So, I was hoping you would do me a favor."

Chuckling, Hannah asked, "It wouldn't have anything to do with Luke, would it?"

She ignored the pointed question and said nonchalantly, "I was hoping to wrangle an invitation the next time you have the guys over."

Openly laughing now, Hannah said, "Sure, it'll be good to have another woman there. There's a lot guy talk sometimes."

Désirée would have said more, but two women she didn't know came into the store. "I'll just wait for a bit, Hannah," she murmured.

But Hannah was already greeting the newcomers, "Liz! Megan! This is a surprise!" Then she frowned anxiously, "Did I forget an order? I don't have anything for either of you."

Désirée eyed both of them with interest from her vantage point at the other end of the jewelry counter. _So these were two of the FBI agents that Colby had once worked with. And this Liz must be the one Hannah had said Sean was after._

"Oh, no, no," Liz said quickly. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"She's been transferred to DC," Megan chimed in, although she was a little distracted by some new items in the display cases.

"Washington, DC?" Hannah perked up. "How exciting!"

"It is, actually," Liz said, beaming.

"How long have you known? When are you going?"

_Hannah's as excited as though it's happening to her,_ Désirée thought affectionately.

"I've known for about four months now, it was just a matter of getting the transfer forms completed," Liz replied happily. "I'm leaving tomorrow, actually."

"Four months?" Megan turned quickly to give Liz a sharp look.

"Yes, I..." Liz faltered and refused to meet Megan's eyes.

Désirée saw the startled look on Hannah's face and wondered about it.

"I should go," Liz said hurriedly. "I just stopped by to say good-bye." She reached over the counter to give Hannah a hug and left quickly.

"You must have come in separate cars," Hannah murmured when Megan made no move to leave.

"And it's a good thing too, or I'd strangle the witch," Megan said vehemently.

Hannah placed a soothing hand on Megan's arm, "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

Megan softened, "You're just too nice, Hannah. I'll just bet the witch has been planning this all along and just didn't know how to get the transfer. I think I've misjudged Sean. It looks now like she led him on, just to create enough tension to get Don to sign the transfer."

"That's an awfully complicated scenario, Megan," Hannah looked worried.

"The fact remains that she knew about the opening before she ever met Sean," Megan said thoughtfully. "And her relationship with Don started to get rocky right about then." She shook her head. "Don's well rid of her, if she really planned all of that." She sighed, "I should go too, get back to work." She reached over to hug Hannah and wheedle, "Save this piece over here for me, would you please?"

Hannah smiled as she returned the hug, "Of course I will. You be careful."

Megan waved as she left the store.

"Poor Sean," Hannah said to Désirée. "He was upset when she decided against committing to an exclusive relationship with him."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No real reason to, is there? It'll just hurt him more." Hannah fussed over the necklace a little more before closing the box. She smiled as she handed the box over. "Why don't you come by tonight, Désirée? I'm making lasagna. Luke's bringing the wine, Sean the dessert, and Colby's getting the salad. You could bring some garlic bread."

"Oh, Hannah! Thank you, I will." Désirée hugged Hannah tightly and whispered, "My close friends call me Fiona. Will you?"

Hannah looked startled for a moment, then grinned, "I'm beginning to get the hang of this, I think. Of course, I will."

--

Désirée got the call from Steele as she was leaving Hannah's store. "I'll be right there, I'm not far," she told him before hanging up. She didn't much like to drive and talk on the phone at the same time.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw Luke discussing a file with Steele. And tried not to think about how adorable Luke looked with glasses perched on his nose.

"Ah, just in time, Fiona," Luke murmured absently.

Steele's eyebrows shot up at Luke's use of her name. "Like that, is it?" He asked quietly as she passed him. She didn't answer, but the blush on her cheeks answered for her. He decided not to pursue it, and instead, brought her up to speed on the case. They had split up the list of case files, and Steele had kept the two that he felt were the more damaging of the seven cases for Luke and Désirée. Colby and Sean had already taken the rest of the list with them to the FBI.

Steele left them with their heads together, discussing the files and how to approach the investigation.

Over at the FBI, Megan walked into the bullpen just as Don was dividing the list up between the five of them. She was still steamed.

"What's wrong?" Don asked curiously. The other men looked at her expectantly.

Megan shook her head, unwilling to discuss Liz, particularly when two of the four men there had feelings for her. "What's the plan?" she asked instead.

"We have the names of five victims," Don said, "We'll each take a name. Work together or work alone, it's your choice, but we'll need to dig up what we can to piece together what would have been in the case file."

"The purpose, of course, would be find out why the victims let the charges drop," Colby added. Everyone nodded, they knew that was the key.

"These two were at the same hospital," Megan murmured. "Why don't I go with you, Sean?"

Sean's eyebrows rose at the unexpected remark, he exchanged a quizzical glance with Colby. But never one to turn down the company of a lovely lady, he acquiesced. He thought, with a grin, that Colby and David would enjoy hitting the pavement together anyway, just like old times.

"I already know about Liz going to DC," he said gently as they headed towards the elevator while Colby and David quibbled about where they would head next. He'd heard Megan was involved with a physics professor at CalSci where Charlie worked. While he wanted to be circumspect, he wasn't going to let it stop him from enjoying her company.

Megan smiled, "Steele?"

Sean laughed, "Yes, the all-knowing Steele." _Although he's had a few surprises in the last few weeks,_ Sean mused to himself. _The friction between Des and Luke threw him, and he's been off his stride since the Breston thing._ Sean wondered about that for a moment, then, true to his nature, pushed it to the back of his mind. It wasn't his worry, after all. He brought his attention back to Megan as the elevator doors closed, leaving them alone in it.

"You seem to be handling it well," Megan probed carefully, but was saddened to see the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Yes, well, there's no sense crying over spilt milk, is there?" Sean said as lightly as he could. "I don't know why I had expected more. It wasn't like she'd promised anything," he said, half to himself, then wondered at the look on Megan's face. "Why the concern? You weren't too pleased with me before, why the concern now?"

"All I'm going to say is that I think I've misjudged you, and I'm sorry for it," Megan said slowly. She held her hand up at the question in his eyes. "I'd rather not say more."

"For my own good, I take it," Sean held the elevator door open for Megan to precede him into the garage. "Well, you do have me curious about what your information might be, but I've begun to put it behind me. It's been painful, but it's not like we had a long-term relationship I had to get over." He glanced quizzically at Megan. "I'm assuming you won't be telling Don either." He grinned at the consternation in her face. "You're a kind woman, Megan Reeves, and I'm pleased to know you." Then he laughed, "If you ever get tired of your professor, give me a call."

Megan laughed at the wicked gleam in his eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"I hope so," Sean said seriously. "That's only the way I manage to bounce back from all the things I see in this job." They got in his SUV and drove off to the hospital.

Colby and David weren't too far behind them, they got out of the elevator as Sean's SUV pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, how did it go with Claudia?" Colby grinned when David did a double take.

"And how did you even find out about that?" David demanded.

"Don mentioned it when I stopped by to drop some things off one night." A flicker of regret crossed his face when he thought about the difficult relationship he still had with Don, but he pushed it out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, well, things are good with Claudia," David looked happy at that turn of events. Then he said quietly, "They're not so good between Don and Liz though."

"I heard," Colby murmured. He was also remembering Sean's stricken look that morning when Steele mentioned Liz was leaving for DC.

"Don's still jumpy when we mention you," David said, watching Colby for his reaction.

"I know," Colby shrugged. "I don't know what to do about it except keep trying. It wasn't personal, I didn't know any of you when I joined. I'd been undercover for a year by then, after all." Colby paused as he pulled out into traffic. "But it does get better each time I see him though."

"Little by little," David murmured.

"Little by little," Colby agreed, laughing. "Any improvement is a good thing, you know?"

And little by little, all of them began to piece the case files back together, gathering information from hospital records, police records, and everything else they could think of to lay their hands on. Little by little, the case files began to fill out. The picture on each victim was getting clearer, what wasn't getting clearer was who had removed the case files and what they had hoped to accomplish by doing that. It was a weary but nonetheless satisfied team that left for the day.

--

Luke pulled into a parking space close to Hannah's home. He saw Colby and Sean getting out of Sean's SUV. He raised eyebrows in surprise when he saw what they were looking at. "Désirée's here?"

Colby grinned at the puzzled yet hopeful note in Luke's question. "Hannah called to tell me earlier. I didn't have a chance to tell you." He almost laughed aloud at the mixture of excitement and consternation that crossed Luke's face.

"You look fine," Sean had no qualms about laughing. And he laughed even harder when Luke scowled at him. It was a rare occasion when Luke had an expression other than his usual impassive one, and Sean wasn't above enjoying Luke's discomfort.

"The boys are here," Hannah called out when they came in the door.

Désirée greeted them with a sultry smile and said in her husky voice, "You mean the men are here."

"As long as you realize Colby's mine," Hannah murmured to Désirée as she passed her to greet Colby with a kiss.

Désirée grinned. _So Hannah does have claws. I've always wondered._ She looked a little uncertainly at Colby and Sean, and decided to take the plunge, "I've already asked Luke and Hannah to call me Fiona, my real name," she said softly, "I hope the rest of you will too." She hesitated then said in a rush, "Because I consider you friends." She squirmed a little in the silence.

"Fiona, huh? I just knew you were Irish," Sean grinned, ruffling her hair. "Welcome to the family, sis."

She wrinkled her nose at him in disgust. "Don't touch my hair." She dodged Colby as he tried to pat her on the head, "Not you too! You don't need to be picking up any of Sean's bad habits."

"Especially since he's got a few of his own," Hannah murmured, grinning at Colby's indignant look.

She burst into giggles when he tossed her over his shoulder and headed into the kitchen. "Give me a few minutes to straighten my woman out," he said over his shoulder.

"Which means he's going to kiss her senseless," Sean rolled his eyes. "I guess I might as well put dessert on the coffee table."

Fiona found herself a little breathless when she looked at Luke. He hadn't reacted to her announcement. She hoped he wouldn't be upset that she was including the other men as friends. She was relieved when he smiled.

"It feels good to have people you're comfortable with, doesn't it?" Luke murmured. He looked curiously at her, "I didn't realize you knew Hannah that well."

Fiona shrugged, "I've been purchasing jewelry from her for years. Her designs are one of a kind." She frowned when he continued to stare intently at her. "What is it?"

"Were you away on a long case when Colby's cover was blown by Taylor Ashby?"

"Poor Hannah. I really wanted to be here for her, but I was overseas. Why do you ask?" She returned his intent gaze, and after a moment, she made the connection and her eyes widened in horror. "No, Luke! You weren't going to..."

"It turned out to be unnecessary," Luke said quietly. He held up a hand to forestall the questions in her eyes. "Colby knows. I don't know if he's told her. But she does know I would never hurt her now."

Fiona's eyes narrowed, "Never hurt her, sure. But you don't have to hurt her to..."

"Let's hope it'll never come to that." Luke turned away. _It would kill me, but I would do it if I were ordered to._

_No wonder he finds it difficult to let himself feel,_ Fiona reflected. She touched him on his arm. "I understand."

Luke looked at her hand for a minute. "Do you?" he murmured softly. He smiled, "I sincerely doubt it, but thank you."

She returned his smile with a sultry one of her own, and let her hand trail in a caress up his arm before sashaying away. She was pleased when his eyes darkened in response. "You should probably open the wine. I'm going to find out when dinner will be served. I'm starving."

"I'm sure you are," Luke murmured to himself as Fiona went into the kitchen. "But is it just for dinner?"

After dinner, Fiona was amused when Luke and Colby made a disgruntled Sean help them clear the dinner dishes into the dishwasher. She met Hannah's laughing eyes.

"Sean hates doing dishes," Hannah told her as she and Fiona left the men in the kitchen.

Fiona laughed, "I'd noticed. I'm impressed that Luke and Colby are so willing to help."

"It's really sweet of them, isn't it?" Hannah settled in the couch with a sigh and turned on the Cardinals game. She laughed at Fiona's bemused look.

"You can't possibly enjoy watching baseball," Fiona said with amusement.

"Why not? Lots of athletic men on the field," Hannah teased.

Fiona perked up, "Well, if you put it that way..." And they both burst into laughter.

But after a few minutes, Fiona said in some bewilderment, "I just don't understand it, Hannah. I've done everything I could to let him know I'm willing and I'm available, but he's acting like I don't even exist."

Hannah eyed her, "I'm assuming we're not talking about the men on the field." She chuckled when Fiona rolled her eyes, but became thoughtful. "Is it possible that you're trying too hard? That he wants to be the one in control?"

Fiona pouted, "So just do nothing? I'm not sure I know how."

"It's hard to tell where Désirée ends and Fiona begins, isn't it?" Hannah murmured. "Maybe he isn't sure either."

"And it would matter to him," Fiona sighed. _Of course it would,_ she thought gloomily. _Given what had happened in the past, it would be difficult for him to trust again._

Neither woman said another word as the men came into the living room.

"Ready for dessert?" Sean said cheerfully, as he sprawled in front of the coffee table. "I am."

"I'll just bet," Luke was amused. Sean threw himself wholeheartedly into all pleasurable activities. Luke relaxed into the armchair with a soft sigh of pleasure. He looked at the little group currently digging into dessert. They got together once every other week or so and he always looked forward to it. It was one of very few places he felt he could relax and be himself. He had been amused at himself for the thrill he'd felt when he saw Fiona's car there. And he had been very pleased when including her had not upset the evening. "I should leave early, Hannah," he said regretfully. "We have a full day ahead of us."

Sean groaned, "Why'd you have to bring tomorrow up?"

"Someone has to," Luke said dryly. He also thought he recognized the look in Colby's eye. The one he'd had that night he'd left Fiona at her door. The one he had when he thought of her, which was most nights. He got up abruptly at the thoughts he didn't want to have, and leaned over to kiss Hannah affectionately on her cheek. "See you in a few weeks?" He headed out the door like the hounds of hell were after him without waiting for a reply.

The others stared after him in surprise. "I guess that's my cue," Sean got up to leave as well.

"I'll be right behind you," Fiona said. "I'm just going to help Hannah with the rest of these." She waved her hand at the dishes. She laughed as Sean shuddered and darted for the door. But her lips trembled as she gathered the dishes and headed to the kitchen. "It's because of me, isn't it?" she turned to Hannah when they were alone in the kitchen. "Doesn't he usually stay till later?"

Hannah gathered Fiona into her arms. "One day at a time, Fiona. One day at a time."

--

Slowly, as each day dragged by, each agent began to piece together more of their individual files. Soon they all had enough to feel comfortable talking to the victims. Other than the first one, which Breston knew about, all the stories were similar. They had been too frightened to say anything other than they'd approached by an FBI agent, Although a few of them were convinced to give a physical description of the agent.

"They were threatened," Colby was positive about that.

"Yes, well, it may have been some other agent posing as an FBI agent. It's not like that's never happened before." Don shot back in reply, his weariness made him irritable.

Colby's lips tightened, but he refused to rise to the bait.

"That's not the point, Don," Megan was exasperated. As far as she was concerned, it was past time Don got over his hang-up with Colby's past. "The point is that it sounds like the same person. We should get a description of all the people that worked directly for Breston and start there."

"Why don't you just ask me?" Breston smiled ruefully at their startled looks. "It's not like I have a whole lot to do."

David got up, a little awed, to give Breston his seat.

Both Colby and Sean eyed Breston with interest, wondering what it was about the man that made Steele decide to help him.

"It sounds like it could be Frankovich, Jorgensen, or Miller," Breston said slowly. "The descriptions are just too general. Miller you all know, he took over as acting Director when I stepped down. We went through Quantico together, moved up the FBI together. Jorgensen has been my aide for the last ten years. He's handled just about everything for me in the last ten years. Frankovich is an AD that came up the ranks very quickly in the last eight to ten years. I had considered him the next in line for the Director's position. Honestly, I was surprised when Miller was appointed acting Director, I had expected Frankovich to get it."

"We could probably dig up pictures of them from the FBI's files, and show them to the victims," Don turned to do just that, but Colby stopped him.

"If it's really one of them, I'm sure they've coded a trigger in the system to let them know if and when someone accessed their file. We'll get Steele to send us our file pictures."

"I'm not sure I want to know why Steele has file pictures of FBI agents," Breston murmured.

"You and me both," Don muttered.

Not long after, they headed back out to talk to the victims with pictures in hand. Most refused to verbally confirm, but one and all, the looks of fear in their faces when they looked at one particular picture was sufficient confirmation for the agents.

"We'll have to set a trap," Megan said grimly.

"And we know just the person to bait it," Colby said quietly. "Give us a little time to work it out with Steele."

--

"You don't have to seduce him, just lure him to our meeting place. Eppes and Breston will do the rest," Steele told Fiona, with an eye out for Luke's expressions. But Luke was concentrating on something else. "What is it, Luke?" Steele asked curiously.

"I finally got the photos from the morgue for Dane Harris, the one who died," Luke started laying them out on the table.

Both Steele and Fiona grimaced, and Fiona had to turn away.

"According to the coroner's reports, Harris died from these wounds here and here," Luke pointed out the corresponding wounds as Steele leaned forward to study the photos. "First of all, there's a lot of rage in these wounds, and secondly, I don't think the angle is right on the kill wounds, not for someone of Lacey Breston's height anyway. And I don't think she has quite the strength to have made these wounds. That's if they really are as deep as this report claims."

Luke looked up at Steele, and said slowly, "I think a different crime was hidden here. Lacey Breston may have stalked Harris, but I doubt she killed him. These discrepancies would likely have been discovered if it had been investigated, but it was conveniently swept under covers."

"Was this the first hidden crime?" Fiona asked.

Luke looked over at her, and realized she had stepped as far away from the photos as she could. "No, that was one that Breston hid. This was the next one though."

"So it's conceivable that whoever Harris's death knew that Breston had hidden Lacey's first stalking victim, and he hid the Harris file with that one. Then when Lacey continued her stalking, he had to continue hiding those subsequent files before Breston found out or risk being discovered." Steele tapped at his lips thoughtfully.

--

"I'm sorry," Fiona sobbed, glancing up through her tears to gauge the man's reaction. "I saw your badge and I really need your help. I need to show you something, it's just over here." She kept moving without looking back and though he shouted at her to stop, the man followed her.

Too late, he realized he was surrounded by five agents, four men and a woman, in a little courtyard mostly hidden from public view.

"Director Miller," Don said quietly. "I have affidavits from six victims, and one victim's father that you claimed to be John Breston and you threatened them with bodily harm if they pressed charges against Lacey Breston."

"And we have evidence that places you at the scene where Dane Harris was killed. The wounds were consistent with a man of your height. Evidence still had the dagger, and the prints on that dagger match your prints on file," Megan said grimly.

Miller laughed harshly as Colby, Sean and David ranged themselves around him. "Is that what this is all about?" he taunted. "I could claim that Breston ordered me to get rid of Harris, to keep the papers from finding out about his wife."

"Except I didn't," Breston said steadily, from the entrance to the courtyard.

"You." Miller spat, "Year in, year out, it's Breston this, and Breston that. I never thought I'd see the day when saintly Breston would make a miss-step, but when you did, I jumped all over it. I watched Lacey and when she attacked this kid, I made sure I finished him. I made sure all the case files came to me and I hid them all, letting it all pile up for the day when the wall would come crumbling down on you with a vengeance. Just like he said it would."

"He said? Who's he?" Steele demanded, stepping around the pillar he'd been standing behind.

Miller laughed, "I didn't think you'd be far behind. He's after you too. Thinks you have too much power, that you take the law into your own hands." He saw an opening and made a break for it, but David slammed a fist into Miller's solar plexus. Miller went down on his knees, wheezing.

"He's taking you down and your brother with you." Miller panted.

"Over my dead body," Luke snarled, his eyes blazing with fury as he stepped into the courtyard at that last threat.

Miller laughed, then with a gleeful gleam in his eye crunched on something. "Be careful what you wish for."

"Poison!" Luke hissed in fury as he darted forward towards Miller, but it was too late for them to do anything but take the body to the morgue and file the paperwork.

--

"So, it's still not over," Don said wearily, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. They were all sitting in Steele's conference room, debriefing. He narrowed his eyes at Luke. "And you, Luke Williams, wasn't it? Villa Graziadio Executive Center? Are you one of Steele's too?"

"Yes, he is. The name Williams was only used for that case," Steele answered calmly, glancing over at Luke. He was glad to see that Luke had calmed down. Fiona hovered anxiously close by.

"There was something distinctly odd about that case," Don mused with narrowed eyes. "With the aide dying instead of the Silver Fox. Expert on poisons, are you? Know any poisons that causes someone to purge themselves to death?"

"We should be considering what to do next. Especially since there's this mysterious 'he' that Miller talked about," Breston interrupted before Don could go on. "Frankovich will let us into that office and find the files that Miller hid. Perhaps we'll find something to go on.

Don eyed Breston but decided to let it go. "My team stays on this investigation," he said flatly.

Steele agreed readily enough, he could use the help and Eppes had a fine team.

Megan murmured, "Brothers, huh?" as she passed Steele. She smiled at the icy glance he gave her. "I wondered why you were doing this. Now I know."

There was silence in the room, and Steele met Colby's and Sean's gazes. He knew they were surprised, but they didn't seem inclined to ask any questions. He started in surprise when he heard John speak.

"Luke," Breston said slowly. "That was totally unexpected. I haven't seen you in years." Once upon a time, they had been inseparable friends. "Have you worked for Da-, I mean, Steele, long?"

"He's worked for me a long time," Steele said quietly. "And as my partner for even longer."

"Why?" Breston was bewildered. "Why DDFS and not the FBI?"

But Luke remained impassive except for the slight quirk of his eyebrow at Steele.

Steele nodded and Luke left without a word. He sighed, "For much the same reason as the fights we always had, John. Sometimes drastic measures are warranted." He looked at the others. "Well done, all of you. You deserve some rest, it'll start all over again before long." Steele acknowledged their nods as Colby, Sean and Fiona left.

--

"Do you need to come by tonight, Sean? Unwind for a little while?" Colby asked quietly as they headed out of the elevator towards their own cars.

Sean shook his head, "Thanks for the offer, Colby. But I need to be alone tonight." He smiled, "Besides you deserve time alone with your lady."

Colby nodded, despite the things he'd seen in the years he'd worked for Steele, the complications in this case still left a bad taste in his mouth. He definitely needed Hannah tonight. Whenever she put her arms around him, everything else seemed unimportant.

As they drove off, they saw Luke intercept Fiona at her car.

Luke smiled slightly when she turned to look up at him. "Come home with me tonight, Fiona," he pleaded softly. "Please." He released a sigh of relief when she flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Of course."

--  
A/N: Find out more about who 'he' is in the next installment!


End file.
